Nóis In Hogwarts
by As P.D.F
Summary: MWPP UA O que aconteceria se você fosse perseguida por comensais, caísse de páraquedas numa escola de Magia, e ainda voltasse 30 anos no seu tempo? Bem, se vocês ainda não sabem o que fariam, leiam o que nós fizemos.
1. Trailer

**Trailer **

'- Podemos começar?

'- Já podíamos ter começado há muito tempo.

'- Então, tudo bem. Estamos aqui hoje...

'- Para realizar o casamento...

'- Tati!

'- Pri sem formalidades. O _negoço_ é o seguinte...

'- Senhores e senhoritas...

'- Kombi!

'- Nós estamos aqui...

'- Não, estamos na China, vocês estão lendo por telepatia aquática.

'-Tati!

'- Pri!

'- Tati, fica quieta ou eu vou te amordaçar.

'- Eu também faço parte dessa joça...

'- Dessa história.

'- Maluca...

'- Muito engraçada...

'- Incomum...

'- Chega!

'- Tudo bem!

'- Vamos começar...

'- Do começo. Porque do fim não podia ser.

'- Meu nome é Priscila Sobral de Albuquerque, mais conhecida como Pri. Eu tenho pele clara, com um leve tom de rosa ( ai de você se me chamar de 'branquinha', 'branquela' e derivados), meus cabelos são castanho-escuros e lisinhos, e meus olhos são da cor de chocolate.

'- Meu nome é Tainá de Albuquerque Sobral, mais conhecida como Tati. Sou morena-clara, cabelos cacheados e castanho-escuros, e olhos da mesma cor.

'- E nós estamos aqui para contar, a nossa história...

'- Quer dizer a minha história e a história dela.

'- É a mesma coisa!

'- Não, não é! Começam iguais, mas os fins são diferentes...

'- E os meios complicados. Que tal começarmos a falar do por que eles tem que ler a fic?

'- Porque tem eu!

'- Outro motivo, Tati...

'- Porque tem eu!

'- Outro...

'- Porque tem e...

'- Tati!

'- Eu ia dizer porque têm _eles_.

'- Eles quem?

'- _Os Marotos_, ora! É só ler na época que a história se passa: M-a-r-o-t-o-s, Marotos! Viu, ótimo motivo! E têm eles de todo jeito: de frente, de lado, de costas, abaixadinhos, dançando a dança da bundinha, e na parede, ou melhor, dizendo entre alguém e a parede.

'- Tati!

'- É a verdade, Pri!

'- Não se preocupem leitores, vocês não entraram numa NC-17/18, É UMA PG-13! _Lembra_ _Tati?_

'- É claro que lembro. Mas não se preocupem leitores sempre se dá um jeito de contar partes interessantes...

"_**E Tati veste a capa preta e entra na sala fumando um charuto cubano (COF-COF).**_

_**Ela cumprimenta os autores do site, e põe a mala preta sobre a mesa.**_

'**_- Vamos logo, aos negócios. Quanto vocês querem para nos deixar postar cenas melhores em uma PG-13?"._**

'- Tati, _acorda_. E pára de pensar besteiras; ou vão expulsar a gente do site antes que a gente diga: _desculpa_!

'- Tá bom, tá bom!

'- Vamos começar logo, então:

_"Nós tínhamos uma missão. Uma missão que nós nem sabíamos que existia..."._

_"Nós vamos contar a nossa história. Você pode achar que ela é meio maluca, ou então, nem acreditar nela, mas é a mais pura verdade"._

_"Eu não vou poder fazer nada se você não acreditar, pois... bem, se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu também não acreditaria, mas torcemos para que acredite..."._

_"Será muito bom pra você acreditar. Pois então, acredite!"_

* * *


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

Porque as autoras não tinham nada para fazer e resolveram enrolar mais um pouco.

Brincadeirinha gente! Este prelúdio é super importante, pois conta um pouco da amizade de Tati e Pri.

Leiam e se divirtam!

* * *

Era um bonito dia de Sol, em Petrópolis, em um sítio particularmente afastado da civilização, duas menininhas de 6 anos cada uma caminhavam com o vento em seus cabelos pelos jardins do sítio.

A maior, uma menininha de vestidinho amarelo florido e maria-chiquinha, sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore e agarrou o ursinho, que tinha em mãos, com força.

- Tati, porque você sentou? – a outra a menininha, a menor, murmurou encarando a outro com um semblante preocupado. Ela trajava um vestido lilás-claro, e tinha um porte altivo e elegante, muito anormal para uma criança daquela idade.

- Eu estou cansada, Pri! Nós já andamos demais... – reclamou Tati.

- Você se cansa muito rápido! – disse Pri impaciente se sentando ao lado da outra.

- Você que se cansa muito devagar! – resmungou Tati parecendo emburrada.

Após alguns minutos elas se cansaram de tanta emburração e Pri foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- É verdade que você vai para a França?

A outra parou de mexer no ursinho e ergueu os olhos para a prima.

- Eu não sei! Papai recebeu uma proplos...uma popros...uma...uma... alguma coisa para trabalhar lá.

- E você tem que ir? – Pri perguntou parecendo triste.

- Se papai e mamãe vão, eu não posso ficar. – Tati disse meio amuada.

- Nem se você der o 'Inho' pra eles? – murmurou a garotinha.

- O 'Inho' não! – Tati falou emburrada.

- Mas você vai ir embora!

- É vou! Pelo menos não vou ouvir idéias absurdas! – Tati disse ainda chateada pela idéia – Dar o 'Inho' para o papai, vê se pode! – murmurou.

- É, e eu não vou mais ter que aturar uma criança chata que nem você! – disse Pri, quando ela e Tati mostraram as línguas.

- Criança, não! Eu já tenho seis anos e meio! Sou quase uma adulta!

- Não, você é uma criança! Se eu sou!

- Ah, você só tem seis anos. Eu e o Ronnie vamos casar logo! – Tati sorriu.

- Tá, que o primo Ron vai casar com você!

- Claro que vai! Papai falou com a titia que falou comigo e com o Ronnie! Está tudo acertado!

- Tá bom... – falou a pequenina, fazendo pouco caso.

- Mas pode deixar que eu te chamo, tá?

- Ah...tá. Mas como você vai casar com ele, se você vai estar na França?

- Ahn, pela televisão!

- Quê?

- Pela TV, oras. Eu lá e ele aqui. Simples, né?

- Mas Tati, como é que vocês vão ter os filhos?

- Como? Ahn, eu não quero filhos agora! Vai dar trabalho...

- E como é que você vai cuidar deles?

- Eu sei lá! Nem sei como é que se têm filhos!

- Oras, a ce--

- Pri, você não acredita nessa história pra criancinhas né? Ahn, me esqueci... Você é uma criancinha! – disse a pequena rindo sapecamente.

- Eu NÃO sou uma criancinha! – disse a outra se enfurecendo.

- Então, comporte-se como uma adulta! –respondeu Tati, subindo na árvore e se sentando no galho mais alto.

- E como é se comportar como um adulto? Subir em árvores?

- É ser uma dama como eu! – ela falou, cruzando as pernas e assumindo um ar adulto.

- Como se isso fosse ser madura. – resmungou Pri mal-humorada.

- Então, o que é? – disse Tati desafiadora.

- Ser inteligente, esperta, e fazer as coisas certas. – respondeu a outra orgulhosa.

- Eu já sou tudo isso! – exclamou Tati – Porque já sou adulta.

- Tati menos, bem menos! – murmurou a menina. – Tati olha só isso! – Pri se ajoelhou e viu várias palmas (N.P: Palmas são umas flores lindas!) brancas – Não são lindas?

Tati deu um pulo da árvore, e tocou a flor com a ponta dos dedos, dizendo:

– São muito tudo!

Pri pegou uma das flores com delicadeza, e entregou à Tati.

- Pra quê isso? – ela indagou.

- Pro seu casamento. Pro seu buquê. Toda noiva tem buquê. E pra você lembrar que eu vou ser a madrinha... não vou? – sussurrou triste.

- Claro que vai! – sorriu, tentando parecer alegre. – Seja isso o que for! – murmurou.

- Fico tão triste que a gente vá se separar priminha... – a pequenina falou emburrada.

- Uhum. – a outra concordou.

- Vamos fazer um pacto de sangue? – Tati disse, dando um pulo, animada.

- Pacto de quê? – indagou a menor curiosa.

- De sangue, Pri! Eu não sei como se faz, mas eu já vi alguém num filme falando que fez isso...

- E pra que é?

- Pra gente sempre ser amiga e nunca se separar... Você promete!

- Claro! Vamos ser amigas para todo sempre!!! – Pri sorriu entusiasmada – Mas cadê o "sangue"?

- Ah sei lá... – Tati fez bico – Você também quer que eu arrume solução pra tudo? – Pri abriu um meio sorriso e se abaixou, pegando uma pedrinha que parecia afiada logo ela cortou o dedo da mão direita, e sorriu, dizendo:

- Tati, "maninha", vamos ser melhores amigas para sempre, tá...! Até a minha morte...

- Pri... você também vai ser minha miga para sempre, mas... você não vai morrer... – a outra adquiriu de repente um ar sério e maduro, o que tinha assustado Tati. Esta, porém pegou a pedra e se cortou, unindo a ponta de seu dedo ao de Pri, e sussurrando ao mesmo tempo que ela "amigas para sempre".

Mas Pri não parecia, mas a mesma, caminhou até o lago e, como se soubesse o que estava para acontecer, murmurou algumas palavras em tom fúnebre, saindo logo depois atrás de Tati, brincando como antes, porém não mais com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Tati nunca descobriu o que ela murmurou...

* * *

**Years after... **

Pri

Estávamos tranqüilamente em nossa casa –

- Pára tudo, Pri! Estávamos cada uma em sua casa, nós não morávamos juntas...

- Tá bom vamos continuar.

"Esse é o problema de ter duas narradoras numa mesma fic..." – penso.

- Oh, eu tô ouvindo!

Eu me desculpo momentaneamente com Tati.

- Bem, hem-hem, vamos... – eu tento continuar.

- Meu Merlin, que é isso, a Umbridge baixou aqui?- fala Tati olhando em volta assustada.

Eu a fuzilo com o olhar.

- Vamos continuar logo de uma vez?

- Ai, desculpa, desculpa! – Tati levanta as mãos em sinal de defesa.

Eu apenas reviro os olhos e falo:

- Beba isso! – entrego um líquido esverdeado à Tati.

- Não mesmo! E se vc estiver querendo me matar?

- Ei! Até que não seria má idéia... – eu dou um sorriso maroto.

- Pri! E eu achando que vc era a minha amiga... – ela disse com um tom de voz magoado, mas o riso nos olhos a denunciava.

- Vc está pegando a mania do... Ahn, deixa pra lá.

- Conta, Pri!

- Se eu contar, antecipo os fatos. Conto mais pra frente.

- Certo, certo... mas vc me deixou curiosa...

-Vamos começar logo Tati! Se não os leitores vão embora!

- NÃO! Fiquem aí! Paradinhos e paradinhas!

Ai... Eu começo...

- Não! Pra quê isso? – aponta para poção.

- É pra se lembrar com mais clareza dos acontecimentos...

- Ahhh... Eu só tomo por que é minha amiga. Mas se eu morrer, eu volto pra puxar seu pé!

- Vai logo. Enquanto faz efeito, eu conto a história...

Era mais uma tarde de inverno quando Tati e eu fomos chamadas para a festa de aniversário de uma de nossas amigas Juliana ou Ju.

Tati

Mais tarde, eu liguei para Pri para pedir o dever de geografia...

- Alô, eu poderia falar com a Priscila?

- Sou eu.

- Oi Pri, é a Tati.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Vc tem o dever de Geo?

- Eu tenho. Pq?

- Pq eu tô com preguiça de fazer.

- Ah, então, é assim, dona abusada? Eu faço o dever e vc copia?

- Bem essa é a idéia.

- Vc é muito cara de pau, né?! Mas eu vou pensar no seu caso...

- Bom isso, já é um começo.

- E então, vai à festa da Ju?

- Vou, mas... vc ainda não me respondeu: Amiguinha querida do meu coração, vai me emprestar o dever de Geo?

- Mas se eu te emprestar, vc não vai aprender...

- Ahn pelo amor de Deus! Não vale dar uma de Hermione! A Mione aqui sou eu, e vc ainda não pagou aquele dever de história.

- Ai! Assim não vale! Isso é chantagem!

- Eu preferiria chamar de "troca de favores", minha cara, Pri. Chantagem é muito vulgar...

- Ok, Ok!

- Eu sabia que ia conseguir. Vc nem imagina o meu poder de persuasão. – eu ri maquiavélica.

- Ai! O que é isso, o Voldemort baixou aqui?

Pausa

- Ei, vc nunca disse isso!

- Foi uma pequena vingança por vc ter me comparado com a Umbridge.

- É, mas Voldemort? Vc pegou pesado...

- Sei lá! Vc sempre diz isso mesmo... Mas vamos voltar à narração. Se não os leitores vão nos bater.

Play

Pausa

- Peraí! Pára tudo, quem narra agora?

- Ah, as duas. E pára de interromper, se não nós vamos ser linchadas.

Play

- Então, tchau. Até amanhã.

- Até. Aliás, eu vou mesmo poder dormir na sua casa?

-Claro! Vc vem pra cá depois da festa. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Mal sabíamos o que nos esperava no dia seguinte...

* * *

N.A.T (Nota da autora Tati): Uhhhh! O que será que acontecerá? Este é só o prólogo e nós já temos dois mistérios: um que nós prometemos que será resolvido no próximo cap. e outro que nem eu sei quando será resolvido (pq isso é departamento da outra autora dessa fic – por isso encham o saco da dona Pri). Bem, obrigada pelos comentários fiquei mucho feliz por saber que vocês gostaram do trailler e, aliás, quanto a rotina de atualização... ISSO NÃO TE PERTENCE MAIS NÉMMMMMM! As autoras são muito atarefadas, mas se vocês encherem bastante o meu saco (pois sou eu que digito a fic) e o da Pri (que posta), nós faremos isso rapidinho, RIGHT?! A fic não está terminada, mas embolada, eu diria, por isso sugestões são bem-vindas.

Milhares de bejus! Comentem, please!


End file.
